Mute
by LarryBrasil
Summary: Louis era classificado como uma criança normal, mentalmente e fisicamente. Harry era classificado como uma criança anormal, mentalmente e fisicamente. Louis podia falar. Harry não. (One Direction-Larry Stylinson-Tradução. Author: troubledpro. Link da versão em inglês na fanfic).
1. Sinopse original

**Essa é a sinopse original da autora (troublepro)**

_SINOPSE-MUTE_

_Como o amor deveria falar, se um não pode nem escolher as palavras?_

_A vida de Louis era uma brincadeira através de suas palavras espirituosas._

_A vida de Harry era uma brincadeira através da sua falta de palavras._

_Louis era classificado como uma criança normal, mentalmente e fisicamente._

_Harry era classificado como uma criança anormal, mentalmente e fisicamente._

_Louis podia falar._

_Harry não._

_Harry tem mudismo seletivo._

_Louis não._


	2. Prólogo

**Olha fãs de 1D! Essa fic é uma tradução. Não é minha, ok? Pedi para a autora se poderia traduzi-la para o português e com muita humildade venho dar os créditos a ela e somente ela ok? **

**O perfil dela no Tumblr é este: troubledpro . tumblr . com para quem souber inglês. Quem não souber, eis eu aqui!rs**

**A fic está terminada e eu precisei pedir autorização para traduzir, pois o fandom em português precisa dessa fic. Se eu soubesse outra língua, traduzia pra essa língua também. A fic é apaixonante e lindamente escrita. **

**Tenho certeza que vão amar (a fic é citada por mais de uma lista de "recomendação de fics" no fandom internacional).**

**Discrammer: os personagens aqui são membro da banda One Direction, todos os direitos reservados. Ninguém ganha dinheiro com isso, só diversão.**

**Mute – Prológo **

Os últimos dezesseis anos foram difíceis para Anne Cox. Ela não só tinha passado por um divórcio, lidado com uma adolescente indisciplinada por alguns anos e sobrevivido com somente o dinheiro de seu trabalho, como teve também que lidar com seu filho mudo.

Embora possa parecer um fardo para ela, ele não o era. Se Anne tivesse três pedidos, ela nunca desejaria mudar seu filho nem que fosse um pouco. Não para o bem dela, pelo menos. Pelo bem dele? Talvez sim. Ela nunca se lamentaria sobre isso ou daria uma de vítima de alguma ira divina; ela simplesmente sorria e apreciava o que ela tinha.

Não importava que Harry não pudesse falar, não importava que ele não pudesse se comunicar com ela, não importava se ela nunca tivesse uma ligação mãe e filho normal com ele, pois, ao menos, ela o tinha.

Anne tinha total orgulho dele. Assim como tinha orgulho de sua filha. Seus dois filhos eram seu mundo e ela não queria que as coisas fossem de outro jeito. Mesmo quando ela conheceu Robin e ele se tornou seu marido, eles sempre vinham primeiro.

Ela percebera que havia algo errado com Harry desde o começo. Embora ela não soubesse com certeza, podia sentir; coisas de mãe. Seus choros nunca alcançavam um volume mais alto que um murmúrio, seus gracejos de bebê soavam ásperos e _errados._ Qualquer som vindo do pequeno garoto soava dolorido e embargado.

Primeiro, ela deixou isso de lado, imaginando que ele era somente um bebê quieto, o oposto de sua irmã barulhenta. Mas em algum ponto de sua mente, isso continuava a incomodando. Este pensamento veio a tona quando, com um ano de idade, o pequeno bateu a cabeça e não fez um único som. As lágrimas caíram silenciosamente quando ele deitou no chão desemparado, sem alertar sua mãe que estava de um lado para o outro tentando arrumar sua irmã para a escola. Quando ela o encontrou, o levou diretamente aos médicos, acreditando que era culpa da pancada na cabeça, querendo secretamente que descobrissem o motivo de ele ser tão quieto.

Quando eles contaram o que era, depois de semanas de esgotantes testes, ela sentiu seu coração quebrar. Sentiu culpa por não ter descoberto mais cedo, culpa por seu filho ser mudo e que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre isso. Não era culpa dela, era um distúrbio hereditário que não era conhecido por qualquer um em sua família. Mas isso não fez as coisas ficarem melhores.

"Ele pode superar isso." o médico falou "Ele pode passar por muitas terapias, podemos usar tratamentos que tiveram sucesso em remover o problema".

Mas eles nunca funcionaram. Só tornaram tudo pior. Quando Harry começou a fazer progressos no relacionamento com seus familiares, ele foi mandado para um dia inteiro de tratamento para tirá-lo de sua concha. Porém, quando voltou, permaneceu em um silêncio mortal. Não havia mais o contato visual que ele havia trabalhado na última sessão, parou de dar os abraços apertados, seus repentinos sorrisos calorosos; e se fechou novamente. Trancou-se no quarto; e guardou suas emoções no fundo da alma. As coisas melhoraram com o tempo. Para alguém de fora, eles pareciam uma família normal. Harry sorria e ria com eles algumas vezes e Anne guardou esses momentos preciosos no coração. Ela realmente não o mudaria por nada.

Harry era perfeito. Anne tinha esperanças de que alguém mais iria ver além da ausência de sua voz e o amaria mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

**Recado da autora**** troubledpro**** : **Então, essa é minha nova fic Larry! Estava para escrever isso faz tempo, a ideia ficava circulando na minha mente por muito tempo (meses) e ter a capacidade de colocar isso em palavras. Vou adorar receber comentários. Eu sei que o prólogo não é muito emocionante, mas é somente uma explicação geral para mostrar sobre do que se trata. Adorarei saber o que acharam da ideia; estou preocupada que isso não vá agradar! Obrigada por ler!


	3. Capítulo 1

_**How is love supposed to speak, when one can't even choke out the words?**_

_Chapter One_

**Saturday 1**

Louis deslizou a jaqueta clara pelos ombros enquanto transpunha as portas pesadas. Esta caia folgadamente por suas costas a medida em que seguia seu caminho pelo prédio moderno. Ele nem precisava usar a jaqueta, na verdade: o sol brilhava no céu e seu inegável senso de moda o levou a usar um cachecol claro em torno de seu esguio pescoço. Seus olhos azuis-claros observaram o ambiente, estranhando um movimento anormal na recepção. Um grupo de pessoas estava concentrado na área do café, um grupo pequeno, para ser honesto, mas ainda assim maior do que o de costume. O café não era famoso por seus doces ou bebidas, então era estranho.

Encolhendo os ombros com indiferença enquanto ele avistava Brenda – a supervisora do prédio – ele se afastou indo para o primeiro corredor a esquerda rumo a seu destino. Ignorou o modo como as bochechas de Brenda haviam se avermelhado quando o vira, demonstrando a óbvia queda que ela tinha por ele, apesar dos quarenta anos de diferença e da queda que ele tinha pelo mesmo sexo.

Veja bem, Louis Tomlinson era gay: e muito. Ele não escondia o fato de que era atraído por homens. Sua voz era doce e seus movimentos fluíam com graça sendo difícil não coloca-lo dentro do padrão típico gay. Adicionando a isso o fato de que ele era estudante da Manchester University de Música e Artes, estudando "performasse musical" que consistia em canto, dança e interpretação. Ele era um gay típico.

Conforme ia firmando sua sexualidade, ele nunca recebera ódio por causa disso. A maioria das pessoas estava acostumada com seu jeito vibrante e confiante, a maneira como ele era sempre o centro das atenções. Sinceramente, se qualquer tipo de comentário negativo fosse feito, ele não conseguia lidar com isso direito. Se parasse para pensar, ele nunca teve mesmo que lidar com isso. Então, quando algo minimamente parecido acontecia, ele geralmente usava sua expressão corajosa para disfarçar as rachaduras em seu coração. Normalmente chegava a um ponto em que ele não dava atenção indo se acabar na pista de dança, se esforçando de maneira extra em sua rotina de exercícios das aulas, o que tencionava seus músculos e tornava sua respiração ofegante até que não conseguisse se mover mais.

Resumidamente, Louis no geral era um cara alegre e pra cima. Um sorriso radiante raramente deixava seu rosto, aqueles dentes perfeitamente alinhados e brancos estavam visíveis na maior parte do dia. Sua risada alta se propagava através do estúdio de dança mais vezes do que era possível contar e seus olhos nunca perdiam o brilho alegre. Concluindo, Louis Tomlinson era simplesmente feliz.

Seus pés prosseguiam fazendo passos de dança pelo corredor enquanto suas mãos agéis empurram uma porta. Seu corpo girava enquanto seus braços se movimentavam no mesmo ritmo ao mesmo tempo em que ele entrava na sala de música: sua sala de música. Sua mente estava concentrada na melodia em sua cabeça, as notas suaves do piano povoando seus pensamentos no tom em que ele havia aprendido para sua nova rotina. Rapidamente, as notas em seus pensamentos foram confrontadas por uma batida pesada, notas baixas e suaves quebrando seus movimentos fluidos. Seu corpo parou imediatamente enquanto seus olhos azuis se abriam em choque.

Eles travaram em uma figura cacheada desconhecida sobre os teclas do piano. Louis ficou imediatamente em estado de alerta; o impostor estava em seu piano, em sua sala de música. Ok, não era realmente sua sala ou seu piano, mas ele era o único que a utilizava e acabara se tornando algo dele. Mas ali estava o intruso tocando as teclas produzindo um, estranhamente bonito, tom obscuro.

O rapaz de vinte e um anos tossiu pedindo atenção, ganhando nada em resposta além da continuação da melodia. Quando a canção pesada chegou ao fim, Louis se aproximou inclinando o corpo na direção do instrumento.

"Com licença?" seu tom alto ecoou no ar. A música parou e um par de olhos verdes se voltaram na direção de Louis. Os mesmos se apressaram em encarar o chão, quebrando totalmente o contato e estranhamente ficaram examinando todas as partes do tapete. As mãos do garoto ainda estavam pairando sobre as preciosas teclas, como se estivessem grudadas nelas com cola. Louis estudou o, ele presumiu, garoto mais novo seu olhar se demorando na confusão de cachos amontoados uns sobre os outros, em sua pele lisa e pálida, seus olhos passando pelos olhos esverdeados e pelos lábios rosados. Seu rosto representava várias palavras relacionadas a beleza; qualquer bela frase poderia ser evocada daquele rosto desconfiado.

"Você deveria estar aqui dentro?" Louis perguntou ao garoto, tentando esconder um tom paternalista que parecia surgir em sua voz às vezes; sua mãe poderia ser culpada por isso.

Silêncio.

"Ok, então…" Louis pensou "Posso ajuda-lo?" ele perguntou em um tom mais confortante.

Silêncio.

"Ok… Bem, você sabe onde a minha partitura está? Eu só entrei para pegar isso."

Silêncio.

"É uma peça de Beethoven, um tanto longa; deveria estar no suporte..."

Silêncio.

Louis estava começando a ficar incomodado com a falta de educação daquele garoto. Seus olhos ainda estavam enraizados no chão, sua expressão era vazia. Louis não era o tipo de pessoa que ficava incomodada facilmente, mas com a audácia que o garoto tinha tido em tocar seu piano e nem sequer dar-se ao trabalho de respondê-lo, era como pedir para que ele ficasse irritado.

"Olhe, tudo que eu quero é minha música então se você puder, por favor. só me dar a partitura eu irei embora." Ele disse ríspido. O garoto silenciosamente girou o corpo e pegou uma pilha de folhas as dando de volta para Louis, enquanto suas mãos tremiam. O outro as pegou de modo bruto.

"Deus, como se fosse muito difícil falar." Ele murmurou enquanto saia da sala, sem perceber o garoto encolido pelo medo, o estremecimento leve de suas nmãos e a fase corando violentamente de vergonha.

**Saturday 2**

Assim que Louis foi para o estúdio, pulando em um pé só com o intuito de colocar seu sapato de balé e ajeitando sua franja para longe do rosto, respirou com alívio. Ele conseguira chegar com dois minutos de folga, graças a sua mente que o fez sair da cafeteria mais cedo. Ele não podia ficar atrasado para outra aula ou Mr. Harbour lhe daria uma bela bronca. Seria a quinta vez consecutiva, então ele agradeceu por sua série de exercícios diários que o permitiram chegar ao prédio rápido.

A razão de ele ter que andar pela cidade com pressa foi aquele cara do cabeço cacheado que sentara em seu piano uma semana atrás. Quando ele estava pedindo seu café matinal na Starbucks local, uma cabeça cacheada passou rapidamente pela janela, fazendo os pensamentos de Louis irem direto, mais uma vez, para o garoto calado.

Muitas vezes durante a semana, seus pensamentos se voltaram para o outro e ele não tinha ideia do por que. Não conseguia controlar o jeito que seus pensamentos se conduziam em sua mente. Ele deveria estar se sentindo bravo pelo que acontecera, mas fora capturado por aquelas íris verdes e mergulhado em uma piscina de curiosidade ao pensar em seus lábios suáveis. Louis se sentira um tanto pervertido ao pensar em seus lábios sobre aqueles lábios, especialmente quando ele nem sabia o nome do garoto, porém aqueles lábios eram simplesmente muito atraentes. Ele não sabia o que o outro estava fazendo lá; não era definitivamente um aluno ou Louis o conheceria.

Louis não era orgulhoso de sua popularidade, mas a verdade era que realmente todo mundo sabia quem ele era e todos realmente gostavam dele. Ele era uma pessoa "gostável", ninguém conseguia acabar com seu sorriso e não tinham escolha a não ser corresponder com outro sorriso, como se fosse contagioso. Em três anos de estudos, ele não tinha dúvida de que era O popular. Suas habilidades só ficaram cada vez melhores conforme os anos iam avançando, o fazendo conseguir o papel principal na maioria das peças que a universidade organizava. Ficava tão confortável no palco, tão gracioso quando dançava sobre o chão amadeirado, tão perfeitamente sincronizado com a canção, tão emocionalmente envolvido enquanto lia o script sem erros de qualquer espécie!

Voltando ao presente, Louis ignorou o olhar severo do professor e se colocou em posição na barra para alongar os músculos. Enquanto ele esticava as pernas até o ponto que sentia o limite, Mr. Harbour circulava pelo estúdio verificando o aquecimento analisando quando poderia começar a lição. Louis tinha aulas privadas a parte do resto dos estudantes já que o que Harbour ensinava para os outros era fácil demais para Louis. Ele precisava de lições mais avançadas e Harbour concordou em dar-lhe as aulas.

"Louis, você se importa de ir até sua sala de piano pegar aquele CD? Eu acho que você o levou embora na última aula..." Mr. Harbour falou depois de pensar um pouco, assim que passou por ele.

Com um leve aceno, Louis deu meia volta e saiu da sala, se dirigindo a sala a sala familiar. Enquanto caminhava passando por diversas pessoas, seus olhos prenderam a atenção em um panfleto colado em uma das portas das salas situadas no corredor "Evento de caridade Rays of Sunshine". Louis de repente entendeu o porquê de tanto movimento de pessoas acima do normal durante a última semana e no começo desta. Ele havia ouvido falar do evento, mas não tinha parado para pensar nele, agora olhando para as pessoas envolvidas com expressões radiantes, ele percebeu o quanto aquela era uma boa causa e um pequeno sorriso tomou conta de seus lábios.

Assim que entrou na sala de piano, seus olhos recaíram no memorável garoto debruçado sobre o instrumento e na confusão de cachos em sua cabeça. Ele estava bravo na ocasião pelo outro ter lhe dado uma sensação calorosa, por alguma estranha razão. O mesmo tom estava sendo tocado novamente, a mesma melodia obscura. Louis foi devagar em direção ao piano. O garoto deveria ter notado sua presença já que seus dedos se atrapalharam e uma confusão de notas soou. Suas bochechas se tingiram de um tom rosa forte e seus lábios foram capturados por seus dentes. Seus olhos se fecharam fortemente como se assim pudesse impedir suas emoções de se mostrarem. Abaixou a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos com muita força.

Louis não sabia o que fazer. O garoto parecia estar se quebrando na sua frente, mas ele sabia nada sobre o outro para poder ajuda-lo. Estranhamente, uma emoção que Louis não sentia normalmente o impeliu a levar sua mão e coloca-la no ombro do outro; mas assim que o leve toque alcançou aquele ombro, o corpo do garoto pulou em choque e ele caiu no chão. Conseguiu se arrastar sentado de costas para Louis e se encaixar no canto da sala se abraçando de medo. Seus olhos verdes estão arregalados por causa do contato enquanto suas íris analisavam em velocidade rápida todo o cômodo, apavorado.

Outra vez, Louis ficou ali parado atuardido. Sua boca se abriu e fechou repetidamente tentando escolher palavras que pudessem consolar o garoto, mas ele não fazia ideia do que dizer.

"Você tá bem?" disse com cautela, finalmente.

Silêncio. A expressão do adolescente agora parecia vazia. Suas lábios estavam fortemente pressionados.

"Ok… Bem, eu só vou pegar o meu CD e…ham…ir embora." Ele disse desconfortável. Seus olhos deram uma olhada rápida pela sala, procurando o CD, demorando um tempo para acha-lo. A tensão sufocante do cômodo o fazia sentir o corpo pesado enquanto ia até o objeto encontrado. Ele o pegou apressado e saiu prontamente daquele lugar, longe daquele garoto frágil.

Assim que saiu da sala e encostou na parede branca e fria ao lado da porta, respirou profundamente tentando se livrar da atmosfera esquisita daquele cômodo. Sua respiração saiu pesada e trêmula.

O que raios tinha sido aquilo?

* * *

**Nota da autora:** _Então, esse é o capítulo da minha nova fic Larry! Espero que tenham gostado, embora eu tenha achado péssimo. Os capítulos vão provavelmente ser pequenos no começo. Também, eu sei que pode ser um tanto lento demais, mas conforme a história avançar, as coisas ficarão mais emocionantes. Então, me deixem comentários, vou realmente gostar se vocês fizerem isso! Obrigada por lerem!_

_Troublepro_

**Nota minha:** Eu não sei onde ela achou que isso é tedioso, mas ok!rs Obrigada por lerem, mas só recebi um comentário da última vez, seus maldosos. Essa fic TEM que ser lida. Na verdade, eu tenho a esperança que até inspire vocês a serem cada vez melhores nas fics que escreverem, porque pra mim essa fic é inspiradora, gostaria de compartilhar a sensação com vocês, por isso pedi permissão para traduzi-la. Demorei muito para atualizar, eu sei. Faculdade é assim e... bom, como não teve muito comentário, eu não me preocupei muito em ser rápida (sério mesmo, quanto mais comentários, mais rápida serei.). Bjos!


End file.
